the alien avengers
by tigerboi12
Summary: janet runs into two boys and falls for one hard janet x oc


I don't own avengers the powers of the two brothers are from ben 10 and generator rex

Janet was running, so much so that she was starting to go blue in the face she had tears streaming down her face

"JANET SLOW DOWN LETS TALK ABOUT THIS" yelled Maria

Janet didn't stop but sped up and crashed into a boy

Janet looked up to see a boy he looked about her age with sky blue eyes and he was good looking REALLY GOOD LOOKING

"whoa hes hot" thought janet

"you ok" asked the boy she ran into "yeah im fine" said janet

"YO BRO WE NEED TO GO" said a young boy "yeah I know" he said as he walked off

"wait what's your name" yelled out jane "both of you" "ken and joe" yelled out the oldest

Then suddenly

BOOM

All of the prisons shut down "uh oh" said janet

But that was a while ago janet ,thor ,antman,iron man and the hulk where being held down on the ground by graviton

"no one can stop me NO ONE" said graviton when he got hit by a rock at incredibly fast speeds

"WHAT THE… WHO HIT ME" yelled graviton he turned to see two boys one boy throwing rocks in his hands up and down and the oldest one giving him the bird with a smile

He made gravity pull them in the air

"ooh he's pissed now" said the youngest janet turned her head to see joe and ken in the air smiling

"joe ken get out of here" said janet in pain graviton noticed the one called joe had a green weird looking watch

"kid give me that watch ill sell it after I kill fury" he said

"you want it" said joe he pushed a dial on his watch and a hologram appeared joe slapped it down a huge green flash appeared

"what the-" said tony stark

A huge red four armed alien (ben 10 original) "you have to take it from me" he said and upper cut him in the jaw ken ran to janet who looked at him with a confused face "yeah I know I have some explaining to do" said ken rubbing the back of his neck "hold on" he shot out a huge diamond and he hit graviton who was about to hit joe with a truck causing the truck to fall on graviton and explode

"talk later hit now" said joe " yeah" said tony stark

Iron man and thor flew up and tony hit graviton with his unibeam and thor hit him with lighting and joe just jumped up and punched him

5 mins later at Janet's penthouse joe and ken stay with Janet for the night because they lived on the streets they were watching alien vs. predator

"aw now that's bull" said joe

"what is" said janet who was sitting next to ken

"they weren't ever fighting like that"

"what you mean this was real"

"eh most of it" said ken with a shrug

Janet looked at him with a smile and he looked back and smiled and looked in each others eyes

They both leaned in for a kiss when –

FLASH

They both turned to see joe with a camera holding a picture of the two of them nearly kissing wait until the others see this

"JOE GIVE ME THAT PHOTO" yelled janet she jumped for the photo but went straight though joe

"thank you big chill" said joe "now in the words of a famous bird BEEB BEEB" and he ran off using xlr8's speed

"I think this time I might actually kill him … yep this is the one" said ken and as he was about to run of janet ran up and pecked him on the lips "hurry back" said janet "hey janet aren't you dating pym" said ken with disappointment

"no not any more we broke up that's when I ran into you and joe" said janet "ok ill be right back" said ken as he ran off just as fast

2 hours later janet was sleeping she woke up to see ken opening her window she smiled he walked up and kissed her

"what's that for" she said with a smile

"I don't know" he said with a smile that matched hers

"I know CAUSE YOU LOVE HER" said joe from somewhere ken made his arm intangible and his hand went though the wall

"OW" said joe

"ken I got a call from tony he's found a place for you to stay at" said janet with a smile but her eyes showed that she was sad which ken noticed

"hey come on" said ken he put his hands on her shoulders "ill be back to see you everyday ok" he pulled her into a tight embrace which she responded back with a hug

He noticed that she was staying up waiting for the two of them he looked down at janet and noticed that she was almost asleep he fell back on the bed bringing her with him he used his heatblast powers to keep her warm

"got to sleep" he asked

"ok not problem" said janet with a yawn she but her head on his chest and went to sleep

THE END

TONY: nice chapter dude

Tigerboi: thanks

JOE: NEW CHAPTER NEW CHAPTER

Tigerboi: see ya next time


End file.
